Child or Adult?
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Hiei got turned into a boy with no powers by his 'old friend', how will Yuzuki and Hime handle this? Family rescue. One-Shot


**This is a sequel to The Twin Spirit Detectives, Yuzuki is an adult and got married to Hiei and have a daughter named Hime.**

**Find out what happened in this story**

**I do not own YYH, but I do own Yuzuki and the other additional characters**

**ENJOY**

* * *

A Child or An Adult

One day, Yuzuki, Hiei, Hime, went to the Amusement Park. Yuzuki and Hiei got some day off, so they decided to spend times together in the Amusement Park.

"Mom, Dad, I wonder why did you had some day off?" said Hime.

"Well, they all said the same thing, we did a great job and our albums had been really saleable, so they said that we just have some time off until the madness is over," said Yuzuki.

"They are really mad when buying it," said Hiei.

"Yeah, I saw it on the TV, the people are mad," said Hime as she laughs.

"What do you want to do now, Hime?" said Yuzuki.

"Let's play the Jet-Coaster, watch the horror film, the Ferris wheel, and eat some cotton candy," said Hime.

"As you wish, Princess," said Hiei.

"The Jet-Coaster…" said Yuzuki.

"What's wrong, Mom?" said Hime.

"No, it's nothing," said Yuzuki. Then they get on the Ferris wheel. Once they get off, Yuzuki sat down on the bench while holding her head.

"Mom, what's wrong?" said Hime.

"Don't worry, just a headache," said Yuzuki.

"Your mother always get sick when she get on the Jet-Coaster," said Hiei.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" said Hime.

"Yes, don't worry, dear," said Yuzuki as she patted Hime's head.

"Let's go watch the movie," said Hiei. Then they bought the tickets for the horror movie.

"This movie was said the scariest one of the year," said Hime.

"Let's go and see if we were scared," said Hiei.

"Well, I can't bet on it," said Yuzuki as they all came in. Half an hour later after the film,

"Wow, it was great!" said Hime.

"Not bad, but still, it wasn't scary at all," said Yuzuki.

"We were kind of sleepy," said Hiei.

"Let's get on the Ferris wheel," said Hime.

"Okay," said Yuzuki. Then they went into the Ferris wheel, and they see the amazing view from the sky. After that, they're having some cotton candy.

"This cotton candy is really sweet," said Hime.

"Hiei, you have some cotton candy on your nose," said Yuzuki as she wiped Hiei's nose.

"Thanks," said Hiei.

"Mom, what do you think we should do after this?" said Hime.

"I don't know, what about you, Hiei?" said Yuzuki.

"It's up to you," said Hiei.

"Okay then, let's-…" said Hime. Suddenly, someone attack the amusement park. The Ferris wheel was destroyed. Hiei quickly hold Yuzuki and Hime so that they will be alright.

"Yuzuki, Hime, are you alright?" said Hiei as they all stand up.

"Yes, we're fine, what happened?" said Yuzuki.

"I could feel some big energy in here," said Hime.

"What do you think it is?" said Hiei.

"I could feel it, something…it's not human," said Yuzuki.

"What is it, Mom?" said Hime.

"Someone just shot a big amount of energy here. It was Demon Energy, a Demon has come to this world," said Yuzuki.

"Where is the Demon?" said Hiei.

"Shh…he's here," said Yuzuki. Then someone came out from a portal near them.

"Well, well, I didn't think someone might actually see my attack," said Raya.

"You!" said Hiei.

"You know him, Dad?" said Hime.

"He's your friend…am I right?" said Yuzuki.

"Yeah…it was long ago," said Hiei.

"Long time no see, Hiei, I see you have made some friends," said Raya.

"What are you doing here, Raya?!" said Hiei.

"Hiei, why don't you and I work together, both of us could control this place easily," said Raya.

"Never, now this place is my home!" said Hiei.

"Your home, you said? Are you insane?" said Raya.

"I'm not! It's just as I said, this is my home so get out from here!" said Hiei.

"He's right, get out from here or else!" said Yuzuki. Then Raya walk closer to Yuzuki and take a look at her face.

"My, my, you're such a beautiful woman," said Raya as he touched her face.

"Get your hands of her!" said Hiei as he slapped Raya's hand.

"My, my, you're really protective of her," said Raya.

"Hime, quick, we'll handle this, call Uncle Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara!" said Yuzuki.

"Right!" said Hime as she walked away.

"You're not getting away from here alive," said Raya as he put his hand out to Hime and his hand started to glow. Hiei quickly stand in front of Raya.

"Don't you dare, hurt my daughter," said Hiei.

"You're daughter? So, you've made a family, so this woman is your wife, well done…but I'm going to destroy it!" said Raya.

"Not a chance!" said Yuzuki as she started to power up.

"This power…it's not spirit energy," said Raya.

"Yes, I'm half human half demon, got a problem with it?" said Yuzuki.

"Hiei, you've made a great choice," said Raya. Then Raya summons a lot of demons to fight against Hiei and Yuzuki.

"Hiei, I'll handle them, just fight him," said Yuzuki.

"Right, be careful," said Hiei. Yuzuki quickly get over the demons, but the demons still coming. Hiei fought against Raya. Hiei was stronger and he was winning.

"Is that all you've got?" said Hiei.

"Darn it…" said Raya.

"With those kind of power, you can't beat me or my wife," said Hiei.

"But I still have something in my mind," said Raya as he grab a necklace.

"What is that?" said Hiei.

"This is my invention, this thing could make someone younger and of course, without powers, but don't worry, you'll turn back normal at night, but still out of power," said Raya. Then he held the necklace towards Yuzuki.

"See?" said Raya.

"You don't dare," said Hiei.

"Oh, yes, I do," said Raya as the necklace started to glow.

"Yuzuki, get out of the way, quickly!" said Hiei. But it was too late, the necklace have already shot the wave towards Yuzuki. When Yuzuki saw it, she can't dodge, she only closed her eyes and tried to defense herself. Then the wave hit someone, when Yuzuki opens her eyes, she found Hiei was the one who got shot. He was holding her in his arms.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki.

"Thanks goodness…your safe," said Hiei as he fell down on the ground.

"Hiei! Hiei!" said Yuzuki as she shook Hiei's body.

"We'll meet again…and you better get prepared," said Raya as he went inside the portal.

"Hiei! Hiei! Can't you hear me, answer me!" said Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki! Hiei! Where are you?!" said Yusuke.

"Brother!" said Yuzuki. Then Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hime came to her.

"Mom, Dad!" said Hime as she ran towards them.

"What happened to Hiei?!" said Kurama.

"You also looked washed out," said Kuwabara.

"I don't know, he got hit, I was careless," said Yuzuki as she started to cry.

"Mom, it's okay, Dad's going to be fine," said Hime as she helped her mother walk.

"Let's carry them back," said Yusuke. Then Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hime helped Yuzuki and Hiei walked back.

"Your wounds are minor, you just have to rest," said Kurama.

"But…what about Hiei?" said Yuzuki as she looked at the body beside her own.

"Don't worry, he's fine," said Yusuke.

"He's just resting, he'll be fine tomorrow," said Kuwabara.

"Thank goodness," said Yuzuki.

"Maybe you could tell us what happened," said Kurama.

"Well…" said Yuzuki. Then she tells them what happened at the Amusement Park.

"So, this 'Raya' is Hiei's old friend, and he wanted to take Hiei back to take over the place, and then Hiei took the shot when Raya wanted to attack you," said Yusuke.

"Yes," said Yuzuki as she started to cry again.

"Mom," said Hime as she moved her hand up and down on her back.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine," said Yusuke.

"Right, thanks, everyone," said Yuzuki.

"Take care," said Kuwabara as he, Kurama, and Yusuke went out.

"Mom, is Dad going to be fine?" said Hime.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone what happened today, not even Touya, Yuki, Yaki, Tama and Rishi, promise?" said Yuzuki.

"Okay, I promise," said Hime.

"Good girl, now get to sleep okay? Tomorrow you have school, and make sure you don't forget anything," said Yuzuki as she kissed Hime's forehead.

"Okay, good night, Mom," said Hime as she opens the door.

"Good night," said Yuzuki as she waved and Hime went out. Then Yuzuki looked back at Hiei's body and kissed his cheek.

"Hiei, please be okay," said Yuzuki as she touched his face. The next morning, Hime is having breakfast before going to school.

"Mom, has Dad woke up yet?" said Hime.

"No, but he'll be fine," said Yuzuki.

"Yes, I know," said Hime.

"Have you finished your breakfast, dear?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes, I'll be going to school now," said Hime.

"Be careful, and I'll be picking you up after school," said Yuzuki.

"Okay, bye!" said Hime as she waved and Yuzuki waved back. Then Yuzuki went back to the bedroom. On the bed, she didn't saw Hiei. She was surprised, went she open the blanket she found a little boy who looks like Hiei.

"Don't tell me…" said Yuzuki as she walked to the little boy's side. Then the boy started to wake up. Then he saw Yuzuki and smiled.

"Good morning," said Hiei.

"Hiei, is that you?" said Yuzuki.

"Yes, what's wrong?" said Hiei.

"But you…" said Yuzuki.

"Let me guess, I look like a kid?" said Hiei.

"Y…Yes," said Yuzuki.

"Well, Raya said that the thing that shot me could turn you into a little child, and now I'm out of energy," said Hiei.

"Let me see…" said Yuzuki as she touched Hiei's forehead.

"How is it?" said Hiei.

"You're right, you're energy is gone," said Yuzuki.

"But don't worry, I'll be fine, he also said that I'll turn back at night," said Hiei.

"This happened…because of me, isn't it?" said Yuzuki as tears started to build up.

"No, it's not your fault, anyone could be careless sometimes," said Hiei as he wiped her tears.

"Yeah, you're right," said Yuzuki.

"And I think I could really enjoy being a little kid," said Hiei as he hugged Yuzuki.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki as she sighed and patted Hiei.

"But don't tell Hime that I remembered this happened, just tell her that I didn't remember anything after yesterday, and I'll try to keep my mouth closed," said Hiei.

"Yeah, she might be worried," said Yuzuki.

"Of course, her father turned into a 5-year old boy," said Hiei.

"We have to find the cure quickly," Yuzuki.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Hiei.

"But still…" said Yuzuki.

"I know you're worried, but it's okay, don't rush yourself," said Hiei. Then Yuzuki hugged Hiei tighter.

"But I'm glad, you're still alive," said Yuzuki.

"Me too…" said Hiei. In the afternoon, Hime has got out from the school.

"Hime, want to go home together?" said Yuki.

"No, I'm sorry, my Mom is going to pick me up," said Hime.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow!" said Yuki as she walk away.

"See ya!" said Hime.

"Well, I'll be going too," said Tama.

"Bye!" said Hime as Tama and Touya walked away.

"Hime, sorry I'm late," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm glad you could came," said Hime. Then she saw Hiei beside Yuzuki.

"Mom, who is…?" said Hime.

"I'll tell you when we got back," said Yuzuki as she carried Hiei. Then they got back home and sit on the sofa.

"Mom, is Dad up yet?" said Hime.

"Yes, he has," said Yuzuki.

"Where is he?" said Hime. Then Yuzuki looked at Hiei.

"Mom, you mean…" said Hime.

"You see, dear…your father has been changed by the man we saw yesterday, and he doesn't remember what happened," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, are you telling me truth?" said Hime.

"Yes," said Yuzuki.

"But I could feel you're hiding something," said Hime.

"Hime…" said Yuzuki.

"It's no use…she has your power, we can't hide it from her," said Hiei.

"I'm sorry, Hime," said Yuzuki.

"It's okay, but what can we do to changed you back, Dad?" said Hime.

"Well, we still don't know what could we do to change him back," said Yuzuki.

"Oh…" said Hime.

"And don't tell Uncle Yusuke and Kuwabara, Aunt Kayko, Botan, and Yukina," said Hiei.

"What about Uncle Kurama?" said Hime.

"Well, he's smart, he must've found out about it already," said Hiei.

"Oh, okay," said Hime. Suddenly, Hime's stomach growls and she blushed.

"Oh my, looks like it's lunch time," said Yuzuki as she giggled.

"Sorry…" said Hime.

"Let's have lunch," said Hiei. Then they had lunch at home. In the evening, Hime is doing her homework.

"Mom, could you help me on this one? I can't understand it," said Hime.

"Sure," said Yuzuki. Then Yuzuki helped Hime on her homework.

"Thanks, Mom," said Hime.

"Hime, take care of your Dad, I'm going to Demon World for a while," said Yuzuki.

"Why, Mom?" said Hime.

"I'll try asking Uncle Enki and Aunt Koku for help and maybe I'll ask Mokuro as well," said Yuzuki.

"Be careful, Mom," said Hime.

"Don't worry," said Yuzuki as she disappears. At night, Hime is watching television.

"Hime, have you seen your mother?" said Hiei.

"Dad, you turn back to normal!" said Hime.

"Only at night, and where is she?" said Hiei.

"She said she'll go to Demon world to ask Uncle Enki, Auntie Koku, and Aunt Mokuro," said Hime.

"Oh," said Hiei. Then she heard someone open the door, when she went to the door, she found her mother had a lot of bruise.

"Mom! What happened?" said Hime.

"Don't worry," said Yuzuki. Then Hime helped her mother on the sofa. Yuzuki is trying to heal herself with help from Hime as Hiei brought her the first aid kit.

"What happened?" said Hiei.

"I can't get any clue about Raya or the cure, and Uncle Enki said that it will be dangerous if we went there," said Yuzuki.

"What happened there?" said Hime.

"He said that a demon has been wrecking havoc at the Demon World," said Yuzuki.

"Is it Raya?" said Hiei.

"When I told the description to them, they said it must be him," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, what will happen now?" said Hime.

"Don't worry, your Dad and I will take care of everything," said Yuzuki.

"You still have an exam coming up, so you have to study well," said Hiei.

"But…" said Yuzuki.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad will protect you whatever happens," said Yuzuki as she patted Hime.

"But I'm scared…" said Hime as she sat on the sofa and put her head on Yuzuki's lap.

"Now, now, it's okay, Mom and Dad will take care of everything," said Yuzuki as she rubbed Hime's face. Then Hime started to sleep on Yuzuki's lap.

"Poor thing, she's exhausted," said Yuzuki.

"She must have work hard," said Hiei.

"And she is really worried about you as well," said Yuzuki.

"We mustn't involved her in this matter," said Hiei.

"I agree, we can't let anything happen to her," said Yuzuki as she carried Hime and put her on her bed.

"I hope everything is going to be fine," said Yuzuki as she kissed Hime's forehead.

"Mommy…Daddy…" said Hime as Yuzuki smiled and left her room.

"Is she asleep?" said Hiei.

"Yeah," said Yuzuki. Then Yuzuki and Hiei go back to bed. At night, Yuzuki had a vision, about something terrible. Hiei is going to be fighting her and she got stabbed in the stomach by Hiei's sword. And she saw Raya behind Hiei, laughing as he saw Yuzuki lie on the ground, helpless.

"_Hahahaha! Now nothing could stop me!"_

"_Hiei! Please remember!"_

"_How does it feel? Your husband fighting against you."_

"_Die…!"_

"_Hiei!"_ Then Yuzuki woke up sweating and panting, she was scared.

'_What happened? Why did I have a vision? Ever since I gave birth to Hime, I never had a vision anymore…is this a sign, for something terrible is going to happen? Is it really true? Will Hiei really fight against me?'_

"What is it, Yuzuki?" said Hiei.

"No…it's nothing," said Yuzuki.

"Are you sure you okay? You didn't look well," said Hiei.

"Hiei, I just had a vision…" said Yuzuki.

"Are you sure? You haven't got any vision for a long time," said Hiei.

"Yes, I'm sure of it…" said Yuzuki.

"Okay, calm down and tell me what do you see," said Hiei.

"Hiei, I just had a vision…you'll be fighting against me, you'll be siding with Raya, and I'll got stabbed by your sword…and I'll barely live," said Yuzuki.

"Are you sure?" said Hiei.

"I don't know…I'm confused," said Yuzuki.

"Maybe you just had a nightmare," said Hiei.

"I don't know…I'm scared," said Yuzuki as she started to cry.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, I already promise you, didn't I? I promise that I'll always protect you," said Hiei as he hugged Yuzuki.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki.

"It's okay, I'll always protect you," said Hiei as he kissed Yuzuki. The next morning, Hime is having breakfast with her family.

"Mom, thanks for the breakfast," said Yuzuki as she picked up her bag.

"Be careful, dear," said Yuzuki.

"Good luck," said Hiei. Then she heard Touya calling for her outside.

"Hime! Come on!" said Touya.

"I'll see you later, Mom, Dad!" said Hime as she ran out from the door.

"Today's a new day," said Hiei. Then she spotted Hime's recorder.

"Silly girl, she forgot to bring her recorder, and she had a recorder test right after recess," said Yuzuki.

"Why don't you give it to her?" said Hiei.

"Yeah, I'll give her right at recess," said Yuzuki. Few hours later at recess,

"Not good…" said Hime.

"What's wrong, Hime?" said Yuki.

"I forgot to bring my recorder, I left it at the sofa," said Hime.

"What happen?" said Tama.

"I forgot my recorder!" said Hime.

"And we got a recorder test right after recess," said Touya.

"Why don't you go back home, we still have fifteen minutes left," said Tama.

"Yeah," said Hime. Then Hime ran to the school gate, then Yuzuki appeared.

"Hime honey, you forgot your recorder," said Yuzuki as she gave her the recorder.

"Thanks, Mom," said Hime.

"Be good now," said Yuzuki.

"Where's Dad?" said Hime.

"Oh, he's at home," said Yuzuki. Then students started to gather around them.

"Hime, do you know her?" said the students who are curious about the relationship between Yuzuki and Hime.

"Of course, she's my mother," said Hime.

"What?!" said the student.

"Yuzuki is your mother?!" said the other student.

"Hime, I'll be going now, and don't come home late," said Yuzuki as she patted Hime.

"Okay, Mom," said Hime as Yuzuki walked away.

"I never thought Yuzuki's already married," said a student.

"So, who's your father?" said a student.

"My father is Hiei," said Hime.

"What?! That famous singer who always sings a duet with her?!" said a student.

"Of course, I thought you already know," said Hime.

"Well, not exactly," said a student.

"I really envy you," said other students. Back home,

"I'm back," said Yuzuki. Nothing answers back.

"Hiei, are you here?" said Yuzuki as she looks around the house but found nothing.

"Hiei! Hiei!" said Yuzuki. Suddenly, she felt her heart beating fast.

'_What happened…? My heart…it's beating really fast…don't tell me…Hiei!'_

Yuzuki started to look around the house and still found nothing. Then she sense Hiei's energy outside. Then Yuzuki ran outside the house and found Hiei back normal.

"Hiei, you're back to normal!" said Yuzuki.

"Who are you?" said Hiei. Then Yuzuki gasped, her vision is really coming true.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki. Then she saw Raya laughing behind Hiei.

"Hahaha! Too bad, Hiei can't remember you anymore, now he's back to the cruel Hiei I know once before! Hiei, she's the one who will interfere our plans, kill her!" said Raya.

"Right," said Hiei as he drew out his sword.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki. Then Hiei started to fight Yuzuki. Yuzuki don't want to hurt Hiei, but instead she got scratch from Hiei all over her body.

"Hiei, we shouldn't waste our time with her, let's go back," said Raya as he opens the portal.

"Hiei!" said Yuzuki.

"Don't you dare call my name as if you know me!" said Hiei as he walks towards the portal. Then Hiei take a last glance at Yuzuki. Hiei can't hold the feelings that he has known her for a long time. Even if he hadn't known her, it seems like he is interested in her.

"Well, let's finish our battle the next time we meet," said Hiei as he smirk at Yuzuki. Then Hiei and Raya went into the portal and disappeared. Then Yuzuki cried and cried.

'_Why...why does my vision always have to come true? This is just not fair, why does someone I cared for so much has to go against me?! This is just not fair! Hiei's gone, but how could I tell Hime…'_

Yuzuki stands up as she still crying, when she got in the house, she collapsed right in front of the sofa. She felt really depressed about how to tell her daughter about Hiei.

'_It's my fault…what should I do…?'_

Shortly, Hime arrived home. She knocked on the door and she was surprised to see that the door wasn't locked. She thought a burglar might have come in, she slowly walks in the house, and she found something really surprising. She found her own mother collapsed in front of the sofa, with scars all over her body. Then she quickly ran to her.

"Mom! Mom!" said Hime as she shook her mother's body. Then Hime put her mother on top of the sofa and bandaged all her wounds. Shortly after that, Yuzuki started to wake up.

"Hi…me…" said Yuzuki.

"Mom!" said Hime.

"What…happened?" said Yuzuki as she started to stand.

"You were collapsing here, I was worried…and where's Dad?" Hime. Then Yuzuki started to cry again.

"Your father…he left…" said Yuzuki.

"Why, Mom?" said Hime.

"That man…he has manipulated your father by using his state…your father is energy less, he couldn't do anything to defend himself, I should've brought him before…I thought he was safe…" said Yuzuki.

"Mom…" said Hime as she patted her back.

"Your father…he can't remember us anymore…he's gone…he even won't hesitate to fight me…" said Yuzuki.

"So…these wounds are made by…" said Hime.

"Yes, by your father," said Yuzuki.

"But how…?" said Hime.

"I'm sorry, dear, I need to rest for a while," said Yuzuki as she stands and went to her room.

"Mom…" said Hime.

At night, Yuzuki is looking at her portrait with Hiei and Hime when Hime was still a baby. They all look so happy. And she also looked at her picture with Hiei when they got married. Then she took out Hiei's black coat that he used to wear before they got married. The smell is still the same, she hold the coat real tight to her chest.

"Hiei…" whisper Yuzuki as she cried. At that time, Hime is peeking through the door.

'Mom…'

At Sunday, Hime is having a rather big breakfast. Yuzuki is washing some plates.

"Mom, are you okay?" said Hime.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," said Yuzuki as she smile brightly. Hime could see it that her mother was using a fake smile so that Hime wouldn't be worried. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," said Hime as she opens the door and found Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"Good morning, Hime," said Yusuke.

"Good morning, Uncle Yusuke, Uncle Kurama, Uncle Kuwabara," said Hime.

"Is your mother at home?" said Kurama.

"Yes, please come in," said Hime. Then Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came in.

"Hello, brother, Kurama, Kuwabara, what brought you here today?" said Yuzuki as she smiled. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara also realize that Yuzuki was using a fake smile.

"Sister, what's wrong?" said Yusuke.

"What do you mean?" said Yuzuki.

"No, don't worry, it's nothing," said Kurama.

"Hey, where's Hiei?" said Kuwabara as Yuzuki drop a plate and it broke. Suddenly, Yuzuki falls down.

"Mom!" said Hime.

"Yuzuki!" said Kurama. Then Yusuke brought her to her room.

"How is she?" said Kuwabara.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious," said Kurama. Then they all left her room and sat on the sofa.

"Hime, what happened? And where's your father?" said Yusuke.

"Uncle…Daddy left us…" said Hime.

"What?!" said Kuwabara.

"What happened?" said Kurama.

"Mom told me that Dad was manipulated by the man we saw at the Amusement Park," said Hime.

"…"

"Mom is still very shock, and Dad also hurt her," said Hime.

"So that's why we couldn't feel Hiei's energy," said Kurama.

"Uncle, what should I do?" said Hime.

"…"

"Mom is shocked, and I don't know what could make Dad turn back to normal," said Hime.

"Hime…" said Yusuke.

"Well, the first thing you should do is you have to make your mother get her confidence back, only you and your mother who could do this, we can't do anything to help," said Kurama. Suddenly, they heard Yuzuki screaming.

"Mom!" said Hime as they all ran to Yuzuki's room. Then they saw Yuzuki is screaming on her bed.

"Mom! What happened?!" said Hime.

"Kurama, what's happening?" said Yusuke.

"She's still in shock, or maybe she had a vision again," said Kurama.

"Vision? She hadn't had one for years!" said Yusuke.

"Let's hope it's true," said Kurama. Suddenly, Yuzuki open her eyes, breathing heavily as she sweats.

"Mom!" said Hime.

"Hime…what happened?" said Yuzuki.

"Are you alright?" said Yusuke.

"It's just a vision…" said Yuzuki.

"What happened?" said Yusuke.

"I know where he is…" said Yuzuki.

"What do you see?" said Kuwabara.

"No, it's just I'll got stabbed by Hiei's sword again," said Yuzuki as she hold her head.

"Mom…" said Hime.

"Don't worry, dear," said Yuzuki as she patted Hime.

"Do you want some help?" said Kuwabara.

"No, it's okay," said Yuzuki.

"Okay, we'll be going back, and just tell us if you need any help," said Yusuke.

"Thanks," said Yuzuki as the others went away,

"Mom, are you okay?" said Hime.

"Don't worry," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, you keep saying that you're alright, but are you really alright?" said Hime. Then Yuzuki sighed.

"You are just like your father, always worrying," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, what are we going to do now?" said Hime.

"I don't know, dear, I really don't," said Yuzuki as she cried again.

"Mom, when I was a child, I ask a silly question to Dad, I ask him if he really loves you, I was curious, both of you never fight, I thought that both of you didn't like each other," said Hime.

'_Daddy, do you love Mommy?'_

'_Why do you ask, Hime?'_

'_You two never fight…so I thought you didn't love her'_

'_Well, of course I love her'_

'_Really?'_

'_Of course'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Maybe I could fall in love with her again when we reincarnate, does that answer your question?'_

'_Yep'_

'_Aren't you my curious little girl?'_

'_Hehe…'_

"…"

"Mom, Dad really loves you, maybe he might remember you sooner or later," said Hime. Then Yuzuki hugged Hime.

"You are just like your father, such a kind child," said Yuzuki.

"Mom…" said Hime.

"Okay, we should get ready, tonight, we'll go and get your father back," said Yuzuki.

"Right!" said Hime. At night, Yuzuki and Hime are getting ready to fight Raya. Then Yuzuki open a wardrobe and take a sword.

"Mom, what's that?" said Hime.

"This is your father's sword," said Yuzuki.

"But I always saw Daddy using a different sword," said Hime.

"This is the sword that your father used the first time we met," said Yuzuki.

"Oh…" said Hime.

"Okay, let's go," said Yuzuki. Then Yuzuki and Hime went to the Demon world. They saw a very different view there.

"Mom, is it different than before?" said Hime.

"This might have been the work of your father, your father is the strongest warrior here," said Yuzuki.

"Mom, is this going to be okay?" said Hime.

"Don't worry, and let's hurry," said Yuzuki. Then they went into Enki's castle and saw Hiei standing there.

"Well, well, we meet again," said Hiei.

"Dad!" said Hime. Then Yuzuki cover her mouth.

"Hime, went inside and find Raya, I'll handle your father," whisper Yuzuki.

"Okay," said Hime as she ran inside.

"Darn you!" said Hiei as he tried to stop Hime but Yuzuki block him.

"You're not going to hurt her!" said Yuzuki.

"So let's continue our battle, shall we?" said Hiei. Then he saw Yuzuki take out a sword.

"Hey, that sword, it's mine!" said Hiei. Then he falls down while holding his head.

"Hiei, please. Try to remember," said Yuzuki.

"Darn you!" said Hiei. Then Yuzuki and Hiei fought each other. Both Yuzuki and Hiei were very tired.

"You're good," said Hiei.

"You too," said Yuzuki.

"Well then, try this," said Hiei. Then Hiei tried to use Dragon of The Darkness Flame, but Yuzuki managed to dodge it.

"What?!" said Hiei.

"I know your powers," said Yuzuki.

"You…you look familiar, but how…" said Hiei.

"Hiei, please, remember me!" said Yuzuki.

"Raya said it to me, I was born with hatred, no one likes me, I got no one, Raya is my only friend," said Hiei.

"Come on, please, try to remember!" said Yuzuki.

"Nice try! You just wanted to confuse me!" said Hiei as he stabbed his sword to her stomach. Then Hiei pull out his sword from her body and Yuzuki vomit up some blood.

"Hiei…" said Yuzuki.

"Hahahaha!" said Hiei. Then Yuzuki slowly put her arms around Hiei and hugged him. Hiei is shivering and tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Hiei, you know that's not true, no one hates you, I love you," said Yuzuki. Then a tear drops from Hiei's face.

"Yu…zu…ki…" said Hiei.

"Yes, it's me," said Yuzuki as she wiped his tears.

"What happened?" said Hiei. Suddenly, Yuzuki falls down on the ground.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei. Then he saw blood gushing out from her body.

"Did I…do this?" said Hiei.

"Yes…" said Yuzuki as she coughed more blood.

"Yuzuki!" said Hiei.

"Hime…she's inside, help her, you're the only one…" said Yuzuki as she touched his face.

"But I…" said Hiei.

"I'll give you some of my powers, I hope it will help you," said Yuzuki.

"But you'll…" said Hiei.

"I'll be fine," said Yuzuki.

"I'm sorry…" said Hiei.

"Don't worry," said Yuzuki as he kissed Hiei. After that, she went unconscious. Then Hiei carried her on his arms and kissed her forehead.

'_I'm sorry…'_

Inside, Hime is fighting Raya, but Hime is too tired because of the air in the Demon World.

"That's enough," said Hiei.

"Dad!" said Hime.

"Hiei, did you finish her?" said Raya.

"How dare you…use me against my family!" said Hiei.

"So, you've realize, I've underestimated your wife," said Raya.

"Hime, look after your mother," said Hiei as he put Yuzuki's body and Hime stand beside her.

"Right," said Hime. Then Hiei walks towards Raya.

"Now, now, no hard feelings, right?" said Raya.

"How dare you, use me like that," said Hiei.

"But it's true, you were born being hated by other, no one loves you," said Raya.

"I know that I was born being hated, but now, it's different, now I have someone I love and to protect with my life, Yuzuki, she led me out from the darkness I once live in, she gave me love that I yearned for years, and now I had a family, a family that I wanted to protect," said Hiei.

"That woman is just using you! You're the one being manipulated by her!" said Raya.

"Shut your mouth! You don't have the right to say anything about her, she's the first one, who accepts me for who I really am, and now you've hurt her, and you must pay!" said Hiei as he summons the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"No!" said Raya.

"Now die!" said Hiei as the dragon ate Raya. After that, Hiei falls down.

"Daddy!" said Hime.

"I'm okay…" said Hiei. Then Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came.

"Hiei! Yuzuki! Hime!" said Yusuke.

"Is everything alright?" said Kurama.

"Whoa, what a mess," said Kuwabara.

"We're fine, Uncle," said Hime.

"What happened to Yuzuki?" said Kuwabara.

"We don't have any time, we must hurry and bring her back, or else she can't live," said Kurama.

"Right," said Yusuke. Then Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara helped Hime, Yuzuki, and Hiei went back to the Human World. Kurama quickly tends on Yuzuki because of her wounds. Hime is helping her father recover from his energy loss.

"Her wounds are pretty deep," said Kurama.

"It's my fault," said Hiei.

"Dad…" said Hime.

"Yuzuki have been suffering from a long time, she doesn't like being able to see the future, maybe, since the time has been peaceful, she doesn't had the vision for years, but now she has one, maybe it's a sign, for something is about to happen," said Yusuke.

"…"

"But now, maybe she could lessen her burden since she already has both of you," said Yusuke.

"I think Yusuke is right," said Kurama.

"Mom…" said Hime.

"…"

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine, she just have to rest for a while until her wounds are healed," said Kurama.

"Where…?" said Yuzuki.

"Mom!" said Hime.

"Everyone? What am I…?" said Yuzuki.

"You're back home, safe and sound," said Yusuke.

"Hiei has recovered as well," said Kurama.

"Thank goodness…" said Yuzuki as she held to her stomach.

"Be careful, your wounds from Hiei are quite deep and the wounds you got from Doctor Kamiya opens again, you have to stay on bed for at least a full week," said Kurama.

"Ouch…" said Yuzuki.

"Mom…" said Hime as she hugged Yuzuki. Then Yuzuki rubbed her back.

"There, there, it's okay," said Yuzuki.

"But thank God that Hiei remembers you, or maybe you might be dead by now," said Kurama.

"That's Yuzuki alright," said Yusuke.

"…"

"Man, I thought you couldn't survive that-…ouch!" said Kuwabara as Yusuke slapped his back. Then Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Hime glared at him.

"Sorry," said Kuwabara.

"?"

"Well, we'll be going back now, and take care of yourself. Hime, try and help your mother, okay?" said Yusuke as he patted Hime.

"Okay," said Hime.

"Sorry for all the trouble," said Yuzuki.

"Thanks," said Hiei.

"No problem," said Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"See you guys soon!" said Yuzuki.

"See ya!" said Yusuke.

"Mommy…" said Hime as she hugged Yuzuki.

"There, there," said Yuzuki. Then Hime started to sleep on the bed. Yuzuki and Hiei smiled to each other.

"She looks like you, don't you think? Always worrying," said Yuzuki.

"And she's always working hard, just like you," said Hiei.

"After all, she's our sweet little girl," said Yuzuki as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah," said Hiei.

"We have to let her sleep," said Yuzuki.

"You're right," said Hiei.

"Mommy…Daddy…" said Hime.

"Good night, our sweet princess," whisper Yuzuki and Hiei as they smiled at Hime.

≈The End≈

* * *

**Finally over, Yuzuki's manage to come out alive Thank goodness!!**

**Yuzuki: It still hurts...**

**Hiei: Sorry**

**Yuzuki: Don't worry about it, it's not your fault in the first place**

**Hime: Mommy's alive! (jumped and hugged Yuzuki)**

**Hiei: Don't do that or your mother will have to lie on bed for another week**

**Hime: Sorry, Dad...**

**Yuzuki: Well, what's done is done**

**Hime: REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Hiei: Angel's Angel do not own YYH but she do own Yuzuki, Hime and the other additional characters**

**Yuzuki&Hime&Hiei: See you next time**


End file.
